youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Quadeca
Benjamin "Ben" Lasky (born ), better known online as Quadeca (formerly quadecax8), is an American YouTuber and rapper. History Ben launched his YouTube channel in June of 2012 as QuadecaX8 originally and became known for uploading FIFA-related content at that time. He would release a album titled Nostalgia for the Now under his stage name Quadeca in May of 2016. He previously put out singles called "You Can't Rap," "Mind's Eye" and "Everything I'd Ever Need." Quadeca released his second studio album titled “Bad Internet Rapper” on January 31, 2017. He put out singles for the album titled, “2020”, “Unscripted”, and “2016 Was A Bad Year”. In mid-2017, Quadeca would release “Who Would’ve Thought” which popularized his career a little. He would also release a third studio album titled “Out of Order” featuring artists like Quentin Miller, K.A.A.N., Rob Curly, and Peter Kuli. The “Out of Order” album had some of Quadeca’s most popular songs to date containing Wonderful, idontwannaspeakagain, and Idgaf. In October 2018, Quadeca formed a duo with Saint G and released a 7 track EP titled ”24HOURCHALLENGE”. The EP was done within 24 hours. It was originally titled “1DAY”. Since then, Saint G makes recurring appearances in Quadeca’s YouTube videos. On March 8, 2019, Quadeca released his fourth studio album titled “Voice Memos”. The album went #2 on the iTunes R&B/Hip-Hop charts. The album had singles such as “The Man on My Left Shoulder”, “Uh-Huh”, “War! ft Dax”, and “Unusual ft B.LOU”. Quadeca received very positive reviews on his album. Quadeca has confirmed he is working on 2 albums with one titled “From Me, To You” and has an upcoming mixtape with Sad Frosty. His upcoming album “From Me, To You” was officially announced at the end of his single with Moxas titled “SCHOENBERG” on September 27, 2019. Quadeca has confirmed "From Me, To You" will be released sometime in March-May 2020. Before the album will be released Quadeca has dropped "I Don't Care!" (1.7M) "SCHOENBERG" Feat. Moxas (0.9M), "FISH OUTTA BACARDI" Feat. EGOVERT (0.9M), "BEAMIN'" (1.3M) Controversy Feud with KSI Quadeca was called out along with Dax by KSI where KSI said that they were both trash rappers. Quadeca then responded to this with a reaction and then a full-length disstrack titled “Insecure” which is his most popular song to date with as of August 2019, 27 million views. KSI would then respond with “Ares” which as of August 2019 has 13 million views. It received not too well reviews and Quadeca said that it wasn’t worth responding to. To squash the beef, Quadeca challenged KSI to a FIFA game where Quadeca also won that and overall won the beef. Prettyboyfredo On January 25, 2020, Prettyboyfredo uploaded a video stealing Quadeca's series without giving any credit towards Quadeca. Quadeca would then call Fredo a "hoe" on Twitter which would then cause angry tweets between the two for a while. Fredo put out a screenshot of messages between him and Sad Frosty and asking to collaborate using this as a comeback at Quadeca though it had nothing to do with the beef. Moxas, Crypt, DuaneTV, Sad Frosty have all addressed they are on Quadeca's side. Quadeca mentioned that he was feeding Prettyboyfredo's family with Quadeca's content except the worse and fake version. Fredo would then respond with 3 tweets physically threatening Quad. There are rumors spreading that diss tracks will be released. Subscriber Milestones Note the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by up to 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference. *1 million subscribers: December 2, 2018. Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:One Million Subscribers